Fuugo Sato
Introduction Fuugo Sato is a member of North Star Academy's her program and a member of the Koga Ninja clan. She is currently enrolled into North Star Academy's hero program. She is training to be a hero, but in truth White Death has no desire to become a hero. She found her true calling with the Shinobi, a ninja gang that runs the outskirts of Tokyo. Hero training is merely a excuse for her to sharpen her skills and learn the tactics of those she will face in life. Fuugo Sato was one of the first "Brothers", crated by Aoi. She was created when he was ten years old and experimenting with his powers. Naturally she was born a boy, but she ended up having a chance run in with a quirk user who could change the genders of his victims. Fuugo slew that user, but as a result he was then stuck as a she for the rest of her life. It did not bother her none, but as a result she has a male name, Fuugo. Appearance White Death is a short girl with pale skin and soft blonde hair. She has charming eyes and soft colored lips. Her hair is always kept short to prevent problem during combat. When she goes into battle she wears a skin tight white plugsuit. Personality Fuugo is a very serious person when it comes to her missions. She has been trained in the art of ninjutsu since she was a child. The power of her quirk powers made her a pillar in the Tori household. When things went bad they turned to White Death to solve the problem. As a result she heaps most of the problems on her back and tries to carry the burden alone. Fuugo was originally born a male. As a result of this Fuugo does not have any sex drive towards males. At the same time she does not have any sex drive towards females as well. She sits in the neutral grey area of not really being attracted to either of the two. As a result she is not big on romance. For her romance is a mer distraction. She focuses more on improving herself. Helping out her gang, and protecting her little brothers. For Fuugo Aoi's little group of children are her family. They are all the family she has known and all the family she cares to know. When a threat comes against them she will eliminate it with extreme prejudice. At the same time however Aoi pushes for his brothers to have a life beyond their home. As a result Fuugo discovered The Shinobi, and dedicated herself to the gang. As a result of this Fuugo takes pride in the gang and sees them as almost a second family. If one was to harm her gang she would take it as a personal insult, and hunt down the offender. Fuugo hates dogs and loves cats. She likes the taste of bitter foods and hates spicy foods. Her favorite drink is cold water, and her favorite food is rice. She avoids sweets like the plague, and she never skips a day in her training regiment. For her training is life. Fuugo is a big naruto fan. She has been once since she was a small child. One of the things she hates is being called a Narutard. It urks her to her soul. She is really big into anime, especially ninja anime. She is also big into ninja video games. One of her favorite ninjas is ryu hayabusa. Abilities and Powers Enhanced All Around Ninjutsu Training Way of The Dancing Moon Way of The Dancing Moon Dancing Foot Work - The user moves in a dance like manner. The movements confuse the eye and makes predicting attacks confusing. It lowers the enemies changes of blocking a strike or a kick. Equipment Death Dealer Kunai - X3 Smoke Bomb = X2 Heart Rate Disrupter - A device that hides the heart beat from people with super hearing Odor Seal - Substance that seals away odors Green Potion - A potion that enhanced quirk powers by ten fold and gives a physcial boost. Last up to ten minutes. Raises toxity to 90 percent. Death Dealer Katana - Oni-Ha - Previously owned by Blaze, but sold by the mayor during his Labors Piano Wire - 15 feet Animal Poison Category:North Star Academy Student Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters Category:Anno Household